beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Leopard L4 12Lift Destroy
Leopard L4 12Lift Destroy, known as Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy (ヴァイスレオパルド・トウェルブリフト・デストロイ, Vuaisu Reoparudo Touerubu Rifuto Desutoroi) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on July 14th, 2018 for 993円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds. Energy Layer - Leopard L4 Main article: Energy Layer - Leopard L4 Leopard L4 is a symmetrical Attack Type Energy Layer that features a leopard head on either side, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; the Leopard, each head having a large mouth lined with red "teeth". As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Vise Leopard features metal in its design, in this case; the leopard heads are made of metal. The inclusion of metal makes Vise Leopard heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. Leopard L4'''also features a gimmick; the top half of the Layer is spring-loaded for it to "bite" onto the opponent. Theoretically, the opponent's Layer would slip into the gap in the perimeter of '''Leopard L4 and become caught on the red "teeth", which are made of rubberized plastic, stopping the opponent's Layer and creating Burst Attack potential. In practice however, the gap in Leopard L4 is too small for any opposing Layers' protrusions to be caught in, the teeth are too small to grip into the opponent's Layer and the spring used in the Layer itself is too strong to move up during impact. As such, Leopard L4 features poor recoil, making it ill-suited for Attack Combinations. However, for the Takara Tomy release of Vise Leopard, the three strong teeth and fairly round shape of the Layer can create moderate Defense potential. Forge Disc - 12 Main article: Forge Disc - 12 12, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features three protrusions with the center protrusion in each set featuring molding in the shape of a "12" and four holes in the center, akin to 6. While the aggressive design of the Disc may imply high Burst potential from Disc-to-Layer contact, due to the fact that most Burst Performance Tips are of the same height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, 12's design is so aggressive that there have been numerous cases of the Disc severely damaging Layers that collide with it. Finally, 12 is the lightest Disc at the time of writing, lighter than even Armedwhich severely hinders Attack, Defense and Stamina potential. While the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Disc Frame - Lift Main article: Disc Frame - Lift Lift is a thick Frame with numerous protrusions to give it a rough perimeter. The thickness of the Frame is meant to accommodate Lift's gimmick; the Frame can be flipped to expose a different perimeter for an "Attack Mode" and a "Defense Mode", akin to Zero-G Beyblade's SA160 track. Lift's "Defense Mode" features a round perimeter akin to Bump which is meant to parry hits from the opponent and reduce recoil during Disc-to-Layer contact while Lift's "Attack Mode" features a perimeter akin to Underwhich is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare. Despite the ineffective gimmick, Lift's size makes it the heaviest Frame at the time of writing, heavier than Bump, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7, 10 and 0. However, Lift's size also makes it a severe scrape and Stamina risk, making it difficult to achieve banking patterns and making Stationary Combinations scrape even at relatively high spin velocities. Even on DestroyCombinations, where Destroy's design would prevent tipping over, this risk is still heavily present. Furthermore, both modes have perimeters too rough to add Life After Death, further exacerbating the Stamina issue further. Performance Tip - Destroy Main article: Performance Tip - Destroy Destroy features an eight-pointed star tip, akin to Jaggy, under a free-spinning plate that sits at a standard height. Due to the tip's shape and diameter, Destroy will create an aggressive movement pattern equivalent to Jaggy with the same moderately controllable movement pattern and speed. What sets Destroy apart from Jaggy is the free-spinning plate that is meant to stabilize a Beyblade if it is knocked off balance by creating a second point of contact with only minimal Stamina loss due to its free spinning nature. Unlike other Tips with similar gimmicks such as Cycle and Guard, the low placement of Destroy's plate ensures that lock up does not occur, meaning that Destroy's gimmick works as intended. While Destroy has poor Stamina from the star shaped tip, the smooth perimeter and free-spinning nature of the plate also grants Destroy high Life After Death which can allow Combinations to potentially Out Spin their opponent if a Burst or KO has not been achieved. Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy Trivia * Vise Leopard's name is based from the word "vise", a metal tool with movable jaws that are used to hold an object firmly in place, which is demonstrated by the Beyblade's Energy Layer, and "leopard", one of the five big cat species in the genus Panthera. * Despite being modeled after its namesake, Vise Leopard's avatar has stripes (both regular and lightning-shaped) instead of spots. It also possesses traits of a lion's frame, minus the mane, and has fangs like a Smilodon. * In the Turbo anime, Vise Leopard possesses a gold Level Chip.